


Love and Affection

by FurudeKami



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Luciano Comes to Terms with His Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurudeKami/pseuds/FurudeKami
Summary: Flavio and Oliver are having some hang out time in Flavio's room, and one thing leads to another.





	Love and Affection

"My goodness, your room is so PINK Flavio! I love it!"

"Thanks babe!" Flavio smiled wide and gave Oliver a wink.

The two sat down on Flavio's bed, which would seem far too feathery and fluffy for most others, and spent a few hours just chatting and going on about nonsense in their countries. They decided to mess around with Flavio's nail polish and such, and even did each other's makeup to judge each other's skills. Luciano and Gillen stood outside the door listening to them laugh and talk.

"Tch. Fuckin' fairies. Annoying." Luciano muttered.

Gillen looked at Luciano intensly and shook his head.

"They're fine Luciano. You should be happy for your brother." Gillen whispered quielty, nearly inaudible to Luciano had he not been paying attention to him.

Luciano looked down and furrowed his brows. He had been really trying to keep his cool lately since he had gotten into a little...incident. He got hospitalized for mental evaluation after it and been put on medication for his anger, depression, and psychotic tendencies. He was really shocked by the improvement of his mood, more relaxed and neutral than he used to be, and he decided he would just roll with it since it would take less work.

"Gillen, do you wanna help me make dinner tonight? Go ahead and come in here to help me prepare if you do." Lutz shouted in the main room to get Gillen's attention.

Gillen smiled and nodded, running to Lutz to help him cook, and leaving Luciano alone at the door.

"...I guess I really should at least TRY to consider him huh..?" Luciano said softly to himself.

Back in Flavio's bedroom, he and Oliver had long been just laying next to each other on the bed, relaxing and enjoying each other's company. They faced each other, and looked into each other's eyes. It was a bonding thing they did to really get deep into each other to see how the other felt. Flavio smiled gently, and Oliver returned it.

"Hey Oliver?"

"Yes Flavio?"

"I don't know if I say this enough, but I really do care about you." Flavio said, blushing a bit.

"...I know Flavio. I care about you too. And..can I say something REALLY SUPER serious? Just don't laugh or cry or be mad okay?"

Flavio raised an eyebrow at him in question considering what he had said.

"Go ahead, dear. I'm not as soft a people think I am."

Oliver looked away for a moment to think.

"Y'know that one time where we got way too into your Brunello di Montalcino Manti Riserva?"

Flavio laughed and nodded. "That was wild huh?"

"Yes. It was indeed, considering the fact that I don't drink. And do you remember what we said to each other?"

Flavio squinted as he thought about that time.

"We...we said that we would never leave each other and that we're gonna be close forever right?"

"Y-yes, that too.." Oliver stuttered a bit, he was beginning to doubt if he could say what he really wanted to say.

 _Come now Oliver, you're better than this! Just tell him! He won't get mad!_ Oliver thought to himself.

"What I was getting at is what we said afterwards. That we...uhm..."

"That we what? O-oh yeah! That we love each other! That's what's got you so stuttery?" Flavio said.

Oliver froze in surprise, then looked away again and nodded.

"Aaaw! I'm glad you remembered that Oliver! You finally start to realize that you meant it romantically? That's okay, I knew from the start."

Oliver sat up quickly.

"You did?! Wh-why didn't you say anything?!"

"I wanted you to find out your own feelings." Flavio replied. He sat up as well and put his hands on Oliver's shoulders. "I also didn't want to get this out there too soon in case it were to cause any sort of trouble. I prefer to err on the side of caution when it comes to stuff like this. I've been hurt too many times."

Oliver looked at him sadly. The two looked at each other for a moment before coming close for a hug. They held each other tighter than usual, as if they could be torn apart at any moment.

"Oliver, I love you...so much."

"I love you so much Flavio..."

They finally broke the hug. Oliver looked between Flavio's eyes and lips. Flavio noticed and nodded. They slowly leaned in until their lips met. Both let out a large sigh and held each other again as they kissed. They felt like this was too good to be true, and it was heaven. They had finally gotten their feelings out, and were accepting of each other. They finally had to break free for air. They put their foreheads together and smiled.

"Hey Oliver, I know we're having a super romantic moment, but I'm getting hungry."

Oliver burst out laughing and shook his head.

"Geez Flavio, that stomach of yours can never be filled for more than five minutes at a time! Did you want to see if dinner is nearly ready?"

Flavio nodded quickly and jumped up off the bed. Oliver walked over to Flavio who waited at the door. They went to the main room to sit on the sofa.

"Oi Gillen dear, is dinner nearly ready~?" Flavio asked in a singsong tone.

"You two came out at just the right time," Lutz said, two plates in hand. "I was just about to come to your room and give these to you two."

Flavio squealed in delight and took his plate. Oliver thanked Lutz and he went to his own room with a smile. As they ate, Flavio felt eyes on him. An intense stare he felt deep down in his very soul.

"Luciano, what's wrong?" Flavio said softly.

"Hn. Of course you knew I was watching you." Luciano said flatly and stood up from behind the big recliner near the sofa. "I've watched you so long you've built up a sense for it. That's not going to work for me."

Flavio looked at Luciano gently, and Luciano had to fight the urge to look away. He was so used to denying and refusing any affection, especially from Flavio, so it was beyond difficult.

"So uh, I'm not good at the whole "nice" thing, but I'm gonna fucking try when I say this. I don't hate you, and you can do whatever the fuck you want with your life and I won't be jealous and hurt anymore. You better have heard all of that, because I'm not gonna say it twice.."

Luciano hurried out of the room, leaving Flavio and Oliver speechless.

"Wow. I guess this is a day for miracles to happen isn't it Flavio?"

"Yeah, you bet.. First we become a couple, second Luciano finally comes to terms with himself..."

Oliver's eyes widen in shock and he blushes furiously.

"A-a couple?!"

"Well yeah, that was the whole point of bringing up that drunken night was it not?"

"Well..." Oliver started.

_No no no! Now's the chance, don't waste it!!_

"...Yes It was. It's been settled and I'm happy."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'm proud of this one... It's okay though, there's always room for improvement. Though I can't help but think I didn't do Flavio and Oliver justice. Their ship needs WAY more attention in my opinion.


End file.
